The Lost Raven
by Sunadokei
Summary: When Raven runs away, she later has amnesia and forgets the Titans! But when they meet again, what will happen? R&R to find out!


**This is my first Teen Titans fic so NO flaming! Thank you. Now erm... Read the story... Oh, and I don't own Teen Titans! (DUH)**

_**The Lost Raven**_

It had been days, weeks, or even months since she had runaway. She was supposedly forgotten...In her eyes. She had seen them ignoring here and treating her like a rag doll. She knew they all wished for her to do this. So she had runaway, and she was supposedly happy now that they were away. But no. She was lying to herself. And for worse she believed the lies. She was an outcast, partially demon, a titan, no, outcast, named Raven.

_**Raven's POV**_

They all hate me I know they do. Infact I'm happier right now! Right now they're probably partying, celebrating, or other things that occur of pure bliss. I hate them, I hate them all. I...must...get...away from..it all... And with that I fell into unconciousness, yearning for days of real, pure happiness.

_**Normal POV**_

There was an unconcious body laying on the ground near Zair City. Two figures approached the body. They were two females. One had brown hair and amber eyes and wore jeans, a loose belt with multi-colored orbs on it, a yellow shirt with a blue circle on it, two black metal bands on both arms and ankles, and orange tennis shoes. The other one was a tad bit shorter with dark blue hair with black streaks and a yellow crystal embedded on her forehead. She had green eyes and a baby blue long-sleeved shirt with black lines on the sides, a black capri, two silver bands on both arms and ankles, and sapphire earrings. She also wore black slippers.

"Hey, Comet?" said the taller figure.

"Yes Miska?" replied the shorter figure who was called Comet.

"Who's that on the road?" The two hurried over to the body which was currently lying on the ground.

"Hello? You awake? Are you okay Ma'am?" said Miska.

"Ugh...where am I?" said the figure.

"On the road Miss. But don't worry, we'll get you to the hospital," said Comet.

"Th-thank..y-you..." said the figure.

"Let's go Miska!" said Comet.

"Hospital here we come!" said Miska.

_**Zair City Hospital**_

"Hello my name Dr. Nishida. I take it your friend is in there?" said the doctor.

"Well, actually we just found her on the road like that Doc," said Comet.

"Well she is only suffering from minor injuries so you may see her now."

"Thank ya Doctor!" said Miska. With that they entered the room, seeing the girl on a bed, now fully conscious.

"Hello? Miss?" said Comet.

"Y-yes?" said the girl.

"How are you and why were you on the ground?"

"I honestly don't know..."

"Well then do you know what's you name?" said Miska.

"I don't know that either..." the girl had tears welled up in her eyes. "The last thing I remember is falling to the ground..." The others were shocked. Now what do they do with her?

"Then you shall live with us until you remember!" said Miska with determination.

"Thank you so much! You don't know how much that means to me!" said the girl.

"Trust us, we do..." said Comet as her voice trailed off.

"I wonder how your family and friends feel right now, with you missing and all..." said Miska.

"I wonder who could have cared for me..." said the girl.

"I'm sure they miss you Miss... I think we need a temporary name for you, doesn't she Miska?" said Comet.

"What do you like Madam?" said Miska.

"Hmmmm...I have begun to like the name Diana..."

"Then it is settled! We shall call you Diana!" said Miska, smiling happily.

"Welcome to the family of outcasts!" said Comet sarcastically.

_Outcasts...Why was that word so familier..._ thought the new 'Diana'. _It seems to strike pain into my hear, but why? Does it have something to do with my past?_

"Uhhhh...Earth to Diana..." said Miska. Diana quickly snapped out of it. "You dudette, you were zoning out on me there! So...can you try not to do that?"

"Oh, uh, sorry!" said Diana, slightly blushing.

"No biggie, now let's go!" said Miska. And they all ran off to their apartment. Although Raven...er...Diana couldn't shake the feeling she was feeling followed...

**There's chapter one! Please review and I will make another chapter! Thankies and to all, and to all some good pop! Mmmm...**


End file.
